


The cutest

by Orangetornado17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cute Xu Ming Hao | The8, Fluff, Haosoon, Kinda romantic kinda friendly, Platonic Kissing, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soonhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangetornado17/pseuds/Orangetornado17
Summary: Minghao has a cuteness crisis





	The cutest

~~~~There was no denying that Minghao is effortlessly cute. As in, everything about him. He wasn't exactly chubby but his cheeks had this soft roundness to them. Oh, but when Soonyoung first heard him speak, that's when his heart melted.  
"HelLo, my namE is Xu Minghao. NiCe to mEet you."  
His voice was quite high pitched and his accent made his introduction 100x cuter. He'd already heard before about the new trainee, Seo Myungho, who came from China. But he hadn't expected him to be this overwhelmingly adorable.  
"I'm Soonyoung, but you can call me soon." He joked with an added wink.  
Then it happened.  
Minghao giggled.  
It sounded kind of like tiny jingling bells, but even softer. It gave Soonyoung the aching desire to pinch his cheek. So he did, and that made Minghao giggle more.  
If Soonyoungs heart hadn't already melted, it definitely had now. And his brain, and legs, and the rest of himself. This boy was just too cute.  
"Welp, Minghao, my specialty is dance if you ever need help with that."  
Minghao nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes, I aLso like to daNce. Thank you."  
Yes, Soonyoung was definitely going to be practicing with Minghao a lot from then on.  
  
Though, Soonyoung was used to seeing Minghao everyday, his cuteness never faded. Sometimes he'd stumble on a word or get confused at what someone is trying to tell him. Everyone was patient and kind with him, and Soonyoung found it all too adorable. He also found it hard to fathom Minghaos thug-like mannerisms from his days back in his b-boy group in China.  
They'd practice together and Minghao never failed to amaze Soonyoung with his skill. Their dance styles were so different so it was always exciting when they merged their ideas together.  
The boys were left panting and sweating after an intense practice. Some sat down to catch their breath, some laid about and chatted a bit.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower now. Well done for today Hao hao." Soonyoung was just getting up to leave when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked back to see Minghao staring up at him, eyes round and innocent, lips in a pout. So cute. Soonyoung gave him a toothy smile, kinda confused. But then Minghao was tugging on his arm again, this time leaning forth a bit more. Hold on, was he asking for a kiss or something? He and Soon had gotten very close and had shared a few forehead and cheek kisses, neck kisses sometimes, but this was a bit...  
Hao had an expectant look on his face. Soonyoung took a glance around the room. No one seemed to be looking their way. So, leaning down, he met Minghaos pouting lips with his own. Just for a second. I mean, how could he resist that face. Soonyoung let out a short, bewildered chuckle and ruffled Minghaos hair.  
"You're so cute." He said, more as a thought to himself.  
"Yeah~" Minghao nodded, with a knowing grin and a sprinkling of pink across his cheeks and ears.  
Sure, this was strange for Soonyoung at first, but he would soon get used to it.  
  
It actually became a sort of routine for the two of them. They'd finish a dance practice and Minghao would sit and wait patiently for Soonyoung to come give him a kiss. Soonyoung liked to see Minghaos cute, happy smile after he kissed him everytime. It became a thing he looked forward to at the end of practice. Sometimes, when a practice was particularly tough, and they were worn out, Minghao would rub circles around Soonyoungs back during a kiss, as if to say "Its okay. You've done well".  
On the days where practice went very well and the atmosphere was light, Soon would feel his arms hug him a little tighter as Hao smiles into the kiss. It was something they did to comfort each other. It was so natural for them that Soonyoung could hardly imagine how life was without Hao hao.  
  
Of course, the members had started to notice these odd yet cute moments. Some had wanted to mention something about it but... the way those two were... one just wouldn't have the heart to say anything. At this point, the boys weren't even trying to be discreet anymore. They may even be standing in the middle of the dance studio as they share their routine display of affection. But it was just too natural to even acknowledge. A kiss would last only about 2-3 seconds, just some light pecks. In fact, these small gestures would even warm the hearts of the members when they see it.  
  
It was in private where the the two could express their affection a little further. For instance, one day Minghao may feel upset due to a lack of ideas. On a day like this, Soon would pull Minghao into his room, sit him down on the bed and kiss him with a touch more feeling to it. He'd sit beside him, hug him close and kiss him deeply, before brushing softer kisses about Haos face. He'd give him gentle pats on the back in reassurance. Minghao would respond by brushing Soonyoungs hair with his fingers as to say "Thank you".  
Once they break apart, Minghao would hold Soons face in his hands and look at him like he's the most precious thing in the world.  
"I love you" he would say with full confidence, and Soonyoungs heart would melt once again. Soonyoung would give his hamster-like smile and rest their foreheads against each other. "I know of course. Who doesn't?" He'd say, playfully placing a peck on Haos nose. This would make Minghao scrunch up his nose in the cutest way possible.  
They frequently exchange "I love yous" as they both understood how it made the other feel.  
  
Minghao was growing. He didn't stutter with his words anymore.  
He was a little taller than Soonyoung and he was starting to lose the bit of chub he had in his face. This made kissing him have a sort of different feel to it. It was hard to explain. This time, instead of patiently waiting for Soonyoung, he would stride right up to him and with a hand around nape, pull Soon forth and press a firm kiss against his lips. It was odd. Not unpleasant, just odd. But afterwards, he may give that giggle Soonyoung loves so much. Cute!  
  
Minghao grew more. He was now much taller than Soonyoung. To top it off, he was strikingly handsome. His matured face emphasised his handsomeness completely.  
"Good work, Soonie hyung." Minghao would say.  
"You too, Mingh-" Soonyoung would start, but before he could finish, Hao would actually lean downwards to swoop him up into the kiss, exuding confidence.  
Soonyoung was taken aback by this. It was definitely very different from what he was used to. He was almost lifted off his feet in Minghaos strong arms. For the first time, he felt his heart begin to beat faster and his face start to heat up. He was confused. He does love Minghao but was this supposed to happen?  
He pulled away abruptly. He had to think about this. Facing the ground, he nervously shuffled back a step. Looking back up, he saw Minghao with a dejected expression which quickly changed into a small smile before he swiftly walked off. Something was certainly unusual.  
  
As in, extremely unusual. Minghao wasn't clinging to Soonyoung as frequently. He was no longer feeling those spontaneous back hugs or pokes to the cheeks. Worst of all, Minghao wasn't kissing him anymore! That was a problem. He wanted to see that cute smile of his everyday.  
  
"What, you're not gonna go kiss him?" Wonwoo asked, startling Soonyoung out of his reverie.  
"Oh, uh, what do you mean?"  
"I mean, instead of longingly staring at him across the room, you can just kiss him like you always do, right?"  
Soonyoung blushed. Honestly, this is the first time someone's actually acknowledged the numerous kisses they'd shared.  
Wonwoo sighed. "Don't you think he'll be upset?"  
"I think he'll be fine." Soonyoung responded quite flatly. He really did want to kiss Minghao, but he wondered if that's what Hao wanted, considering his sudden avoidance.  
  
After one practice, Soonyoung decided to try again. Just to try to understand what was going on.  
"Minghao-ah," he called out and held Minghaos arm just before he was about to go through the exit.  
"Yes, hyung?"  
Soonyoung swallowed, actually finding himself nervous. He stepped forward on his tiptoes and cautiously pressed his lips against Minghaos. Much to his shock, Minghao only nodded slightly and he was on his way.  
  
Soonyoung wasn't having that. He followed him out quickly.  
"Come with me." he said curtly. And pulled Minghao to his room.  
"Hyung, what's going on?"  
"Don't pretend you don't know." Soonyoung pulled them both into the room and closed the door behind them. "Minghao, you're not... well..." He realised then that neither one of them had ever spoken about these kisses before. They just did it like normal. Thus he found himself getting nervous again. He scratched his head. "You don't, um... you don't kiss me anymore. What happened? Did I do something wrong?"  
Minghao just looked to the ground, face a little downtrodden. Soonyoung lifted his face back up by the chin to look him in the eyes. "Hao hao, tell me what's wrong." He said softly.  
Minghao sighed, brought his hands up to Soonyoungs face and manoeuvred him backwards until his back was against the wall. His hands were gentle on Soonyoungs face but he kissed him, _hard_. So much so, that Soonyoung almost had the wind knocked out of him. Minghaos hands were roaming from Soons waist to his hips and back up. Now this was new. Hao had never bitten Soonyoungs lips nor swiped his tongue across them before. This made Soonyoungs mouth hang open in awe to which Minghao wasted no time in making use of this opportunity. Between kisses, Minghao would let out a breathy "I love you. I love you so much,".  
It was intense. Soonyoungs heart was racing more than ever before. His legs went weak and he had to hold onto Minghaos shoulders for support. He heard Minghao humming in contentment while he left small bites on Soons neck. "Ah, Minghao-ah... I love you, ah..." Soonyoung tries to say, breathlessly. He was raking his fingers down Minghaos back and bundling up his top in his fists. This was all too much, and he didn't want it to end. He never knew kissing Hao could feel like this.  
With one final long, lingering kiss, Minghao finally pulled back. They both had turned slightly pink in the face and had blissfull expressions. Soonyoung tried to capture his lips again but Minghao moved back abruptly.  
His eyes looked saddened again, but he smiled. "Thank you."  
Soonyoung watched, catching his breath, as Minghao walked towards the door, and opened it to leave.  
Oh as if.  
Soonyoung closed it back. "Oh I don't think so, Hao. You're not leaving without an explanation."  
Minghao pouted. "But hyung~"  
"Nope. Come on, let's sit down and you can tell me what's up." He moved them to sit on the bed.  
Minghao shyly played with his fingers. "Um, well... lately, I guess I'm kinda different right? Maybe I've become a little more, uh, popular with the carats."  
"Are you trying to say you're handsome?" Soonyoung replied with a smirk.  
Minghao blushed and shrugged. "Sorta, I guess... I'm trying to say I haven't always been this way, right? I was, well, cuter before."  
"I'm kinda confused at what you're getting at."  
Minghao bit his lip and took a deep breath. "Look hyungie, I'm sorry. I know I'm not cute anymore and I understand that you don't want to kiss me now. But, I'm glad our last kiss could be like this."  
Soonyoung was dumbfounded. "What are you on about?"  
"Let me explain. When I first met you, I thought you were so cool and I looked up to you. I-I really liked you. I just wanted to be with you all the time. I also knew you found me cute." He started to look ashamed. "I thought, because I was so cute, you wouldn't mind kissing me. And since you didn't stop, I thought we could just continue like that. I knew once I grew up more, you probably wouldn't find me as cute. But I couldn't bring myself to stop kissing you. It made me feel comfortable and loved and I selfishly wanted that forever. But that day when you pulled away from me gave me a reality check. Im sorry, hyungie. You don't have to kiss me if you don't want-"  
"Oh Hao hao, you're crazy~"  
"What-"  
Soonyoung chuckled. "So you mean to tell me you though I didn't want to kiss you anymore because you're handsome?"  
Minghao looked embarrassed. "That's one way to put it."  
Soonyoung took Minghaos hands in his own. "You were always handsome, and you're still cute. I hesitated that day because your maturation made me notice your handsomeness more than usual. That doesn't mean you're not cute anymore."  
Minghao looked visibly relieved. "Does this mean, you don't mind if I kiss you now?"  
Soonyoung nodded and brought a hand up to smoothen Minghaos hair back caringly.  
Upon seeing the overflowing love in Minghaos eyes, once again, his heart melted.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted you to feel heart feels. Did ya feel 'em? :3


End file.
